A power module is a power switch module in which power electronic devices such as a metal oxide semiconductor (power MOS transistor), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a fast recovery diode (FRD) are packaged according to a certain functional combination, and is mainly used for power conversion in various occasions such as electric vehicle, photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, and industrial frequency conversion.
In the prior art, a main body portion of a positive electrode of a power module and a main body portion of an intermediate electrode, or a main body portion of a negative electrode and the main body portion of the intermediate electrode are alternatively arranged in parallel generally. A connection portion of the positive electrode is not arranged in parallel to and directly facing a connection portion of the intermediate electrode, or a connection portion of the negative electrode is not arranged in parallel to and directly facing the connection portion of the intermediate electrode either. A facing area between the positive electrode and the intermediate electrode, or between the negative electrode and the intermediate electrode is small, thereby resulting in a large current loop area between the positive electrode and the intermediate electrode, or between the negative electrode and the intermediate electrode, so that the stray inductance and the loss of the power module are large.